Bulles
by Kali Smith
Summary: Série de petits morceaux de vie, de rève, un moment surpris, une pensée... La chaleur d'un instant dans chaque chapitre, pour chaque personne.
1. Rève

Drago avait un rêve. Sentir la chaleur des bras, de l'étreinte, de quelqu'un, un jour. Mais, n'ayant jamais connu cela, son rêve restait froid.

Et puis...ils avaient vaincu Voldemort.

Il avait vu tout de suite que la jeune fille était imbibée d'alcool. Mais malgré ça, ses bras, les bras d'Hermione je-sais-tout, étaient passés autour de son cou, lui distillant leur chaleur.

Il avait ressenti des choses jamais ressenties auparavant, et le parfum d'une tarte aux pommes sortant du four s'était insinué mystérieusement en lui.

Les bras de Pansy avaient toujours été froids comme la glace, et il la détestait. Ceux de la jeune fille que son père l'avait toujours poussé à mépriser étaient aussi chauds et suaves qu'un bon chocolat, et il l'aima.

Pour avoir donné des couleurs, une chaleur à son rêve. Pour l'avoir gracié.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Drago rêvait.


	2. Chaleur

Séquelle de **Rève**

Depuis leur fète de victoire, où elle avait fait étroite connaissance avec la bouteille de pinard, Malefoy était différent. Bon, d'accord, elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé, et pour elle aussi, il s'était passé quelque chose.

Car depuis qu'elle avait réchauffé de ses bras le corps glacé de son ex-ennemi, elle était tombé amoureuse de son sourire si chaleureux.


	3. Drogue

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux brun-roux ébouriffés lui donnaient un charme fou. Ses grands iris noisette pailletés d'or l'ensorcelaient.

Elle était belle. Ses yeux très légèrement en amande étaient bordés de longs cils ébène. Ron était fou d'elle. Il la rêvait toutes les nuits, la voyant, gracile et joueuse, tripotant malhabilement ses mèches carottes.

Il aimait ses boucles, légères et douces. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, c'était son caractère.

Unique, elle était unique.

**- Mione ! **appela-t-il.

Une petite chatte mi-angora mi-siamoise au long pelage bouclé, brun-roux, sortit de sous le lit en miaulant gaiement, darda ses prunelles dorées sur son maître et vida sa gamelle.

Il était vraiment trop accro !


	4. Tourment

Dans la petite pièce, Harry faisait les cent pas.

Il ne savait que faire. On ne l'avait pas préparé à ça !

La fierté et la honte se mélangeaient cataclysmiquement en lui.

On l'avait désigné sans équité. D'autres personnes auraient sûrement été plus aptes que lui.

D'accord, mais il avait largement démontré qu'il en était capable, jusque là, non ?

Pendant que le Survivant se rongeait les sangs, dans la pièce d'à côté, sa femme accouchait de leur deuxième enfant.


	5. Gavage

Il…avait mal. Mal au cul. Mal au ventre. Severus était vraiment devenu sadique depuis quelques temps.

Encore aujourd'hui, il l'avait forcé à s'assoir et lui avait fourré ce truc dans sa bouche, le forçant à tout gober, à tel point que le loup-garou avait essayé de se retenir de vomir, pour ne pas vexer le maitre des potions.

C'est vrai que depuis la fin de Voldemort, depuis que le chaos provoqué par le serpent avait cessé, depuis, enfin, que le monde avait été libéré de sa crainte, Severus était devenu plus doux, et même, parfois, gentil. Difficilement, mais il faisait des efforts.

Mais en privé, il retenait toute la fougue, toute la rage en lui pour la décharger sur notre malheureux Remus.

Ce dernier regarda l'homme d'un air légèrement craintif et déglutit devant l'ampleur de la…tâche qui l'attendait.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à son ex-ennemi qu'il cuisinait bien ! pensa-t-il en fixant les plats qui se pressaient sur la table, manquant de faire tomber son assiette.


	6. Coincée

Luna était coincée, elle le savait.

Elle voyait le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle, qui se retrouva vite avec le mur de pierre froid dans son dos.

La jeune auror releva la tête bravement. Se faire avoir comme ça, pour une auror, bravo…guère glorieux… se dit-elle.

Elle détailla machinalement son agresseur, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux chocolat, chauds, brillants. Ses joues rouges, son souffle court, la bosse dans son pantalon, son sourire étrange.

Elle se maudit. Cela faisait 5 ans seulement que Voldemort avait été vaincu et mis à mort par son ennemi, le Survivant, Harry Potter – son ami – et elle avait déjà réussi à oublier que le danger pouvait se cacher partout, même sous la forme d'un appétissant jeune collège de 25 ans à peine…surtout sous cette forme d'un appétissant jeune collège de 25 ans à peine.

Elle quitta le cours de ses pensées, ayant un peu trop déraillé à son goût, et vit qu'elle était pratiquement en collé-serré avec son collègue auror.

**- Vas-tu enfin de dire si tu acceptes ou pas au lieu de m'éviter ?**

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, tirant de la poche de son pantalon la bosse, qui se révélait être un petit écrin à bijou et l'ouvrir, attendant. Elle soupira. Un peu de courage, ma fille…

**- Bon… Oui, Daniel, j'accepte d'être ta femme. Je le veux.**

Son fiancé lui passa la bague à l'annulaire gauche, tendrement, puis se releva et la tint tout contre lui en une embrassade emplie de passion, la serrant fougueusement, puis la reposa sur le sol et passa sa main dans les cheveux blond cendré de sa future épouse, les décoiffant davantage encore.

Soudain, le pager de Luna sonna, elle jeta un coup d'œil au message reçu et le vit comme une catastrophe.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda l'auror.

**- Désolée, j'avais oublié, c'est aujourd'hui le mariage de Ron et Hermione ! **fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, s'apprêtant à partir. **Bon, je file !**

**- Tt-tt.**

Il la retint par le bras, embrassa ses lèvres trop pâles, les faisant devenir carmin en les mordillant – comme elle l'aimait – puis la relâcha et la laissa partir.

**- Ah là là… **soupira-t-il en la voyant s'enfuir en caracolant.


	7. Voyeuse

Tonks aimait voir Remus avec une matraque à la main, voire s**a** matraque, tout fier en uniforme.

Elle aimait aussi qu'il lui passe les menottes.

Elle adorait jouer au flic et à la voleuse, avec lui.

Aussi, elle lui avait offert une chance d'aller le faire en véritable professionnel.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle se pencha vers le petit écran de télévision.

Pour y voir son loup-garou de mari suivre consciencieusement son stage de policier moldu, avec la caméra qu'elle avait placé dans la salle de sport.


End file.
